memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
Four
“''Just get to the damn point! Translation: you saw some shit that means Seven might’ve been right all along. What did you see, lady? What was so scary that you felt the need to bother us all? Not that I don’t love seeing all of your clueless faces on a day when I don’t have any matches planned, I mean that’s just killer, so killer…''” — Four to Three in Chapter 12: U.H. Summit (Shock Values) Four, also known as Number Four, is a Haint in the Mausoleum. Biography At some point in his life, Four left his mother to join a group of outcasts. It is unknown the specifics of the group, but Four ultimately considered them his brothers and his comrades. Four left his mother, despite how much she pleaded for him to stay with her. Four never told his mother that he loved her. He hated her and ran away from her.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 12 Appearance Four’s appearance has never been explicitly described. Personality Four is usually seen as agitated and angry. According to Branson, he is usually not the type to rampage.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 12 Four is implied to be someone who doesn’t care about others. According to Seven, Four more than likely doesn’t care about what anyone is doing,''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 48 and according to Three, he would never search for her if she was missing. Four has been described as messy several times. His bed is always unmade, his clothes are on the ground, and there are so many things on his floor that it is difficult to open the door to his room. According to Three, Four “lives, speaks, and breathes like swine.” Four has a penchant for burning things. In his room, there are “charred remains of books, toys, and other trinkets.” Four also burns rats alive when they are in the steep cage that’s beside his bed. He usually burns rats alive out of boredom.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 73 According to Three, “he’s almost always burning something.” It is known that Four usually does not attend Haint meetings. He claims that he only attended the meeting in Chapter 12 of Shock Values because he was bored. He was also the first one to leave when the meeting was over, described as “bolting from it like he has an appointment.” According to Three, Four is never out of his room, and would not go outside because he despises the outdoors. According to the Third, Four is laidback.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral Chapter 53 Seven says that Four, along with Three, Two, and One, are not normal and are “more fucked up than the people who came here fucked up,” due to the fact that they have been in the Mausoleum for a long time.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 14 Pulse While never explicitly stated, it is implied that Four’s Pulse allows him to breathe fire. It is described as a flare of light. His fire is powerful enough that it can scorch people. When Four was turned into a Scythe, the wielder was able to use a short, yet powerful blast of yellow fire, which Five had recognized as Four’s Pulse.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 55 '' Death It is implied that Four was beat and then burned alive by his brothers (not blood-related). The brothers in question were his comrades.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 4 '' Battles Four vs. the Fifth: Lost Trivia * Four can speak Spanish. * According to Eisner, Ten killing seventeen people in forty seconds does not even come close to Four’s record.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 4 '' * Four is code silver. * In Chapter 12 of Gallows Humor, Four wanted to speak with Branson. His mood stable was at 5 but had some variation. * According to One, along with Five and Three, Four has forgotten most of his old life. He remembers bursts, but it is difficult to remember lesser, happy, and human memories.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 54 '' * According to Two, Four’s “mere existence is what created the lower possible standard.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values Chapter 12 '' * Four was nicknamed “Irritated Young Man” in chapter 42 of Shock Values. * In the past, Four has burned off Three’s shirt during an Arena fight. Three says it was intentional. * When Four recognizes Seven’s voice as a Scythe, he questions if that’s really her in Spanish. He calls her an “uppity bitch” and claims that he never liked her. * Four’s room has a near-constant burning smell. * Four refers to Five as “the psycho” in Chapter 55 of Roman’s Numeral. * When Four is being chased by the Fifth, it is said that he hasn’t felt “this excited in years, never felt this free.” * Four craves an end to being a Revenant. Quotes * (About Roman) “''Who gives a fuck? I don’t care, he’s not a Necro, just some dumb kid. Let Ten-Seven, I mean, have his stupid fag buddy, who gives a shit, I just came because I was bored and this dumbass ‘meeting’ isn’t going anywhere while we wait for this retard to say something. Let’s get this show on the road''.” * (To Three) “''Just get to the damn point! Translation: you saw some shit that means Seven might’ve been right all along. What did you see, lady? What was so scary that you felt the need to bother us all? Not that I don’t love seeing all of your clueless faces on a day when I don’t have any matches planned, I mean that’s just killer, so killer…''” * (To Two, then Three) “''I must. It’s like she carries around a thesaurus. Three, just say what you wanna say and get to the point. What did you see, kid''?” * (About Seven) “''You mean barely one. Why a weakling like her was so highly ranked will forever be a mystery to me…''” * (To Ten) “''Well if he knew how to do that, then he really hung Seven out to dry, huh? If you can drain a Pulse before killing them, then did you really have to kill her, Ten? You couldn’t let a babe off the hook and just taken half or something? Or maybe you’re just one of those guys who gets off on killing his girlfriends, and you just had to go all French Revolution on her''.” * (To Two) “''As if I’d call a meeting. These things are as dull as Six’s sex life''.” * “''Where is that dickhole? I was hoping for a show.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 27 '' References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Male